Welcome to Shawshank Mr.Hadley
by gabriel ricard
Summary: By far not the best thing I've ever written but I figured it was worth a shot so here it is...to my knowledge the only Shawshank Redepmtion fan fic ever written. There's not a whole lot of plot to it except that it takes place after the movie and deals wi


Welcome to Shawshank Mr

Welcome to Shawshank Mr. Hadley

Written by Gabe Ricard

Disclaimer: With the exception of the person narrating this I don't really own the characters and places in this story. Those belong to Stephen King and whoever made the great movie.

This is going to be written with a slightly different style then I'm used to. There is actually one other first person story I've written that can be found here but for the most part I have little idea how to write a decent first person fic. So bear that in mind while you read this little story of mine and I hope to hear a lot of feedback on this ( I would also like a two month trip to Japan with 100,000 spending money but let's not put all out eggs in one basket) So without further ado here's the fic and be prewarned to make it accurate there's going to be quiet a bit of foul language so if that kind of thing offends you turn back now mkay? On with the fic.

Lawyer fucked me. That's all there is to it. My goddamn lawyer that was probably banging my wife fucked me in the ass like one these fucking prisoners. That trial went by so fast that he probably didn't know what the hell to do. Which is a pile of dogshit considering how much I was payin him. Not much I can do about it now…but every time I think about the stupid look on his stupid fat face I just wanna drive my fist as hard as I can into that face and. Forget it…doesn't matter anymore. 

All that matters is that I lost and now I'm on my way to Shawshank. They had the fucking nerve to send me to the same place I worked at most of my life. The bus comes to a stop and before I even know it that piece of shit bus driver tells me to get my ass of his bus. "His bus" what a fucking joke. I get up and before I get off I give that bus driver a look I use to give the prisoners. It was a look that used to make some of them shit themselves but this bus driver he _just looks at me_. He even smiles as I get off the bus and walk over to where the other prisoners are going. 

I could really go on my own but it doesn't matter. I walk towards the prison and manage to keep a quiet look on my face. I don't look up at the prisoners, not even once. The story of me crying like a baby which is a bunch of horse shit you better not even think about believing is supposedly well known now so I'm not gonna give these guys anything else to talk about when they comfort each other tonight. I make my way inside and before I can say a word, they snatch my bag away. 

My body thinks before my brain does and I leap over to grab it but feel a nightstick crack into my shoulder. Then, seconds after that another one hits my ribs and I drop like a ton of bricks.

"Don't you EVER try that again you son of a bitch cock sucker!"

Another instinct sets in, to get up and kick that guys ass but this time my mind tells me that I got no place to do that anymore. I finally get to my feet, thanking god I'm thick skinned and stand as best I can. The guard gave me this stupid sneer and held up my bag.

"Just for that…you can kiss whatever shit you got in here goodbye." He threw the bag to a guard next to him then turned back to face me and the others. "Okay ladies…welcome to Shawshank unfortunately the head guy here Mr. King is not here today to introduce you to our establishment so if there are no objections I will do the honors. Rules? Well they're fairly simple…you will EAT when I tell you…SLEEP when I tell you….WORK…when I tell you and SHIT when I tell you. Any questions?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I'll admit to not doing the best thing in a situation but when some pussy guard like this guy says the same thing I said but in one the sorriest damn voices I've ever heard I can't help but laugh a little. When I muttered, "That's original" I can't honestly say I should have said that. 

I braced for this so called guard to use his nightstick on me but instead he just smiled as if something just entered that apple shaped head of his. "Wait a minute…you Byron Hadley aren't you?" I didn't say anything only nodding. 

The guard smiled stupidly, spun his nightstick around, and began to walk up and down the lineup of prisoners, "Well, well ladies…it would seem we have a celebrity in our midst the former head guard at our humble little jail. A real hard ass too if what I've been told is true," he turned to the guard to his right, "Banks…take our celebrity ahead of the others…get him ready and then put him in the celebrity suite…cell block 5…the one at the end."

The other guard who looked even stupider then the head one, grinned and walked over to me grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the others. I went with it only because I didn't feel like getting beat down with that stupid nightstick again. 

The next couple minutes felt like the last couple months, a blur. They ran me through most of the stuff I remember doing to prisoners from my time. From that full body search which almost sent me over the edge, lemme tell you to getting sprayed with that cold as ice water. 

They then slapped some dirty clothes on me and as I was being lead to my cell I looked back and saw the other prisoners just getting started with it. As I looked back I kept wishing that I was the one hosing down some piece of shit jail trash and stripping them of their dignity and making them realize they're in here for life.

I'm lead down a whole bunch or corridors to some section of the jail I don't remember very well, mostly because it was the section they started on when I was in my last year and finished during my trial. I wish with a lot of anger that they had put these new cells up sooner. If they had then maybe that son of a bitch Andy wouldn't have gotten out and gotten me into this mess. That's another reason why I'm here but I'm betting you already know all about that so I'm not gonna waste my breath on that. 

After a couple minutes we came to a cell and I heard a slight laugh before he yelled for the door to be opened. The moment it did, I was shoved into the cell and turned around as fast as I could to watch them leave. It finally set in that I wasn't going anywhere for a long time, as I felt as angry as I think I ever have been in my entire life.

"Hey cutie."

My bad mood was suddenly slowed down as I turned around and saw two guys sitting across from me in the cell. "I know you ain't talkin to me you little faggot," I snarled turning around and feeling a fist crack into my stomach that felt more like a brick. I clutched my stomach and fell to the floor. I looked up and saw those two guys looking down and sneering at me. 

"Well…well look who we got for a roommate. I was just sayin the other day how crowded it was in here but…" he leaned down and looked into my face for a moment then moved back up to look at his friend, "But I think we can get by."

The other one nodded, "Oh I do too. Always good to make some new friends in prison."  


I tried to get to my feet but was kicked in the throat and fell against the wall. The first walked over and leaned down, reaching out and stroking my cheek, "lemme ask you something Mr. Hadley…do you remember the sisters?"

My eyes widened, I remembered them all too well. "We're kinda what you could say…the new sisters…it's too bad the ones you remember aren't around anymore but they heard you where on your way here and asked the two of us to make you as comfortable as possible. "

I tried to get up once again and this time they let me, "You're not gonna lay your faggot hands on me." 

They both looked like they where about to punch me but just smiled, "We'll see…there's still a few guys here who remember what you did to them and they all want to say hello. Us? Well we don't have anything against you but still…we'll see you in the shower tomorrow."

As I watched them slink back into the shadows I thought for a moment about the old saying "What goes around comes around." Until today I thought that was the biggest load of shit I ever heard.

End.

Not my best I know…(be-st?) but I still figured I'd give it a shot and I welcome any and all comments on it. Keep an eye open for a _Monty Python_ fan fic. And thanks for bearing through this horrendous crap fest of a fan fic.


End file.
